


Roller coaster of love

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan knows that James is afraid of heights. He also know he'll take bribes (and that he can't catch him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller coaster of love

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents otfebruary a month for /your/ ot3s. pls send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

James’ friends knew that he hated heights. Jordan, specifically, knew that James hated heights. He’d been there when they’d gone to Seattle and he’d promised that after they rode to the top that James would never be goaded into going on something high ever again. Then they visited a theme park and Jordan immediately went back on his promise.

“James, it’s just a rollercoaster.” Jordan pleaded as he tried to pull James into the line. James was having none of it and he stood strong as his best friend began to pout.

“Jordan, you promised. You said that I’d never have to face my fear again after that fucking needle.” James seethed as families ran by them.

“I know, I did say that but c’mon, it’ll be over within seconds and I can’t go by myself. You’ll just be bored.” Jordan tried to reason as the line grew. It was a shame they’d only gone together rather than in a big group otherwise they probably wouldn’t have this problem.

 

 

“Jordan, you said we were here for the log flume. I went on the log flume, it was fun and now I am done.” James replied curtly and Jordan let out an agonized groan.

“James, please – I’ll buy you a picture of us on it or something.” Jordan began to bribe.

“Oh, like that slushie? Remember how that worked out, huh Jordan?” James snapped. Jordan winced when he remembered how the machines had not been working and how when he’d finally bought James his cup they’d broken it on the way home.

“You can’t break a photo, James – it’ll be such a cool souvenier.” Jordan continued.

“I want a keychain.” James demanded.

“You can have a keychain, anything – just please let’s go on the ride.” Jordan begged and finally James let him pull him into the line.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The wait was long and James hated it.

“Y’know, this is just making it worse.” James said to Jordan and the man laughed.

“Oh, you’ll be fine. Just think of your keychain.” Jordan said. James rolled his eyes but stared determinedly at a billboard they’d conveniently placed along the ride.

“And I want a snow globe.” James added as he saw the other novelty items they had to offer.

“You can’t have both!” Jordan protested but James stared at him adamantly.

“I am facing my fears and you won’t reward me with two presents? Psh, I might as well leave.” James stated as he started to edge towards the exit of the line (though how far that was now James didn’t know). Jordan caught him with a hand upon James shoulder and with a heavy sigh, he relented.

“Fine, fine – you can have your snow globe too.” Jordan said and the pair could hear snickers from other people in the line.

 

 

The line moved forward and the grip Jordan had upon James’ shoulder tightened.

“Look, we’re almost there!” Jordan squealed and James saw that he was unfortunately right. The sheltered area that held the rollercoaster’s starting point grew near and James could see where the line began to split. He frowned when he saw it break off into a smaller line that ran beside the main one and ended in the same place. He watched as some people from that line entered with the others. James pointed to it and caught Jordan’s attention.

“Hey, what are those assholes doing making their own line?” James barked.

“What? They’re lining up for the front row, James.” Jordan laughed.

“Why would anyone want to do that?” James cried in outrage. He barely wanted to ride somewhere in the middle, James would hate to be right at the front of the madness.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When they finally entered the sheltered area, James was almost relieved. It would be over soon, he told himself – he could have a keychain and a snow globe to commemorate how brave he was. James’ relief was short lived however when he spied Jordan suddenly rushing from his side. They’d reached the part where the line began to split and as it moved forward Jordan had joined the line that was for first row seats.

“Jordan!” James yelled. “What the fuck are you doing?” He added, uncaring for the children around him. Jordan shrugged before beckoning James over. James couldn’t really get over there now as his line moved forward. James wanted to turn around and get out and away but he couldn’t really. James took to breathing deeply instead and he shuffled along as his line moved forward.

“You’ll be fine,” He told himself as his heart beat faster, “It’s just a ride.” James tried to reassure himself as he stood near the front of the line.

 

 

When the attendees ushered him forward, James was reluctant to go. Still he followed a couple in front of him to one of the bays and waited yet again. He watched in horror as the ride he was expected to go on secured everyone in before lifting them up.

“What the fuck?” James exclaimed as he saw them laying perpendicular to the ground rather than sitting like he expected. The man in front of him, a blond whose smirk was undeniable, looked to James.

“You didn’t know it did that?” He asked and James shook his head.

“No, I was not told that by my asshole friend.” James raged as he stood.

“Where’s your friend?” The blond’s companion asked. He was lanky and thin with dark hair.

“He is in the first row rider’s bay because he ditched me.” James huffed.

 

 

“That’s a dick move – do you not like roller coasters or something?” The blond asked.

“I fucking hate heights.” James confessed and he paled just thinking about the fact that he now had to go on this roller coaster alone. The blond hummed sympathetically and looked to the dark haired man. They shared a look before the blond gestured in front of him.

“How about you stand between us and if you get scared, we’ll be there to help you.” He suggested and despite his pride, James didn’t even hesitate to rush between them.

“Thank you,” James sighed heavily, “My name is James by the way.” James said.

“Seamus.” The blond introduced himself, “And my boyfriend Aleks.” Seamus nodded towards him. The fact that they were a couple didn’t faze James and he nodded to each of them.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The ride came back far too soon for James. Aleks lead him onto it and Seamus kept him from running off of it. He watched as Aleks easily pulled his overhead bar down and he tried to emulate his calmness but James yanked his down. He yelped as it squeezed his chest and found he could no longer adjust it now that it was locking in place. Seamus reached across to clip the small seatbelt in for James after he sussed that the other man probably wouldn’t have had much experience with these rollercoasters. James looked at him thankfully.

 

 

The lights in the sheltered area dimmed. The floor beneath them dropped and then suddenly James was being lifted and moved so that his front was facing the ground. He swallowed.

“You’re all right.” Seamus reassured and he reached out to pat the other man’s arm. As the ride moved forward, James grabbed Seamus hand. Aleks laughed from beside them at the utter fear and held his arms out as though he was reaching for something. James grabbed at his hand too as they slowly headed towards the part that would take them upwards.

“Man, you must really be scared.” Aleks said in awe as he watched his knuckles turn white under James’ grip. James looked to him and Aleks saw the fear in his eyes.

“You’re all right, we’re here.” Seamus reassured as the ride moved painfully slowly up the track.

“I hate Jordan.” James seethed as he tried to look anywhere but the ground.

 

 

“You’ll be fine.” Aleks tried to tell him but his voice was lost to the wind as they finally ducked into the first dip. James’ screams were louder than anyone else’s on the roller coaster and he barely stopped to breathe as they wound in and out of each turn. He could hear Seamus and Aleks laughed at him but he didn’t care. James refused to look and he squeezed his eyes shut as his body was tossed around like a rag doll. He barely registered where they were in relation to the track as he held tightly onto Seamus’ and Aleks’ hands.

“Isn’t this fun?” Seamus yelled over the noise and before Aleks could answer James interrupted,

“No!” He yelled as the wind blew past him. They laughed but James dying inside.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When the ride had stopped and his feet were firmly on the ground, James was still not calm. Aleks and Seamus lead him into the gift shop. Jordan was surprisingly waiting for him when they arrived. As soon as he saw James, Jordan looked guilty. James stormed over and Aleks and Seamus followed.

“Asshole.” James spat. Jordan tried to suppress his smirk. “You fucking asshole.” James repeated.

“You were fine.” Jordan tried to reason as James’ new friends looked behind him to the screens.

“Oh my god,” Seamus started to sputter as Aleks laughed beside him, “that picture is golden.” James finally tore his angry glare from Jordan to look at the screens that covered the wall behind the counter. He saw his, Seamus’ and Aleks’ photo and laughed as well despite his anger.

 

 

In the photo Seamus was looking at James and grinning. Aleks was pretending to be superman with his free hand. James simply looked a mess. His eyes were squeezed shut and it was obvious that he was barely keeping himself from pooping in his pants. James started to laugh as well before he remembered where he was and who he was currently dealing with.

“Jordan,” He snapped and the man (who had been smiling too) jumped to attention, “I want my keychain and my snow globe.” Jordan nodded and attracted the attention of the cashier.

 

 

“Y’know, if you guys want to we could walk around the park together.” Seamus suggested as he and Aleks stood awkwardly not wanting to say good bye.

“Yeah, I kind of want to see your reaction to other rides.” Aleks snickered. James rolled his eyes at him but he was smiling. When Jordan returned, James snatched his goodies.

“Thank you Jordan,” James had the decency to say, “Now I am going to walk around the park with Seamus and Aleks here.” James told Jordan as he began to guide his new group out.

“What? You can’t abandon me.” Jordan protested like a child.

“Doesn’t it suck when the tables are turned? Have fun walking around the park on your own Jordan.” James chuckled as he walked away. Seamus and Aleks followed him.

“That was mean.” Aleks said as he looked behind them to see if Jordan was following.

“That asshole left me to go on a roller coaster on my own – he deserved it.” James spat.

 

 

So they left together and James got to spend a day at an amusement park with two people who (mostly) didn’t try and pressure him to go on rides he didn’t want to go on. He didn’t see Jordan until way late in the next week and by then he’d already arranged another day out with Aleks and Seamus – one that Jordan was not invited to.


End file.
